White Day
by KillerPen
Summary: "Aren't you going to ask what else I'm here to do dobe? I said I came here to do various things." Sasuke said, eyes darkening while he advanced toward her. "What else are you here to do?" Naruto parroted nervously as Sasuke came toward her. "I'm here to seduce you dobe." SasuxFem!Naru sexy little oneshot, some language. Read and Review.


**The Naruto resources have said that he likes potted plants so I figured that Fem!Naruto would like them too and of course Sasuke already knows this.**

* * *

**I own the plot, not Naruto.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Valentines day wasn't a thing that Naruto was into. It just was annoying and it didn't make any sense. The squealing, the pinkness, and what the hell was up with giving chocolate away? If she was going to make chocolate then she sure as hell was going to eat it.

She had never made chocolate for another person, not even friendship chocolate so why was there a white day present on her doorstep?

On her doorstep was a potted Zinnia.

Granted there was nothing besides the plant, but why else would there be anything good on her front doorstep on March 15th if not for White day.

Even if was just a pity present Naruto liked plants, everyone needed something to come home to.

Naruto brought the plant inside and placed it in the sunniest spot in her apartment before leaving to train again. Just because it was White day didn't mean that she would slack off, she had to get Sasuke back.

_Zinnias: thoughts of absent friends_

* * *

Naruto kept getting plants, even when she was on the road with Ero-sennin.

The second year she got blue Salvia.

_Salvia, Blue: I think of you_

* * *

The third year she got Ivy

_Ivy: Friendship, continuity_

* * *

The fourth year she got Tarragon.

_Tarragon: lasting interest _

* * *

Even in the middle of the freaking war she was getting plants. What kind of loser would risk the danger of war to deliver a freaking pot of stupid yellow flowers in secret instead of handing them to her. What the hell was she suppose to do with Tansys in the middle of a war?

_Tansy: Hostile thoughts _

* * *

The next year she got geraniums

_Geranium, oak-leaves: true friendship_

* * *

The following year, red tulips. Pretty especially because they looked more orange than red.

_Tulips, red: Declaration of love_

* * *

The year after she woke up early, ready to add the new plant to her collection but the stupid plant wasn't there.

Naruto stared at her welcome mat.

Where the hell was her present?

Naruto felt a little anxious. The guy had risked war to bring her plants so what was keeping him this year? Did he meet someone else? Did he (gulp) die? Naruto hoped it was the former. While she would miss getting the plants she wanted the guy to be happy.

Naruto left her apartment building and headed for her normal training ground. Just because she was a war hero now didn't mean that she could slack off from training. Especially with Sasuke challenging her position as Rokudaime to be (not that he had a huge chance, but still...)

Naruto was halfway there before a potted plant of Myrtle was shoved in her face.

"Ino? You're the one giving me white day presents?!" Naruto asked astounded catching the plant as Ino let it slip from her fingers.

"What? Don't be ridiculous Naruto. White day is a big day for the Yamanaka flower shop and you're lucky that I came to deliver this to you by hand." Ino said with a scoff.

"Umm thanks." Naruto said, tenderly holding onto the plant. Why did he have it delivered this year.

"Here's the note." Ino said waving a white envelope in Naruto's face and snatching it away when Naruto reached for it.

"You only get it if you tell me who you're dating." Ino said with a smirk.

"Dating? I'm not dating anyone." Naruto defended, her face turning red.

"Then why are they sending you Myrtle?" Ino questioned.

"Oy, why does it matter? Its just a plant." Naruto responded.

"Myrtle is the emblem of marriage and true love."

"What?" Naruto was confused. What the hell was going on? What was Ino telling her, was she playing a joke. Naruto's eyes went straight to the envelope and she snatched it out of Ino's hand

(Ino: "hey!")

Naruto read the letter.

_The welcome mat is a stupid and predictable place to keep your spare key._

The asshole had found her spare key, he could be in her apartment right now!

Naruto ignored Ino's rants and transported her self and the plant back to her apartment. Ready to cream the intruder with his own present.

"Sasuke?" she questioned, recognizing her long time teammate and friend

"About time dobe." Sasuke said impatiently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Various things: I'm making sure you took care of the presents I gave you, I'm here to-"

"Wait, you gave me the plants? Why would you give me potted plants?" Naruto asked astounded.

"You like potted plants dobe. I wanted you to be happy." Sasuke answered casually.

"Why do you care if I'm happy?" Naruto whispered, almost afraid of the answer

"Because I love you." Sasuke stated.

"What?!"

"It's like talking to a four-year-old sometimes," the frustration was evident on his voice " I love you dobe."

Naruto was frozen. He loved her?

"Aren't you going to ask what else I'm here to do dobe? I said I came here to do various things." Sasuke said, eyes darkening while he advanced toward her.

"What else are you here to do?" Naruto parroted nervously as Sasuke came toward her.

"I'm here to seduce you dobe. I don't want to wait for you to figure it out, so I'll spell it out for you: I love you and you love me. We are meant to be." Sasuke said evenly.

"You don't know if I love you." Naruto defended weakly.

"You spent years chasing after me, obsessing over me, are you saying that was because what? friendship? You love me dobe you always have."

Naruto could feel her heart speed up. She took a few steps back and before she knew it she backed up against a wall and Sasuke just kept getting closer and closer.

" You don't have to admit it now or ever but you, Naruto Uzumaki are mine. I will not let anyone else have you." Sasuke said harshly, breathing as if he had run a marathon.

Suddenly Sasuke's mouth was on hers. His fingers were digging into her behind allowing him to lift her up, her soft tummy was pressing against his hard on.

Naruto could feel him tearing down all her defenses, sweeping his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth. He kissed her as if it would leave a lasting mark on her, his mark.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, lifting her up so she'd be forced to wrap her legs around his hips,

"Oy, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Naruto said, her common sense coming back to her. She pushed against Sasuke's shoulders to try to put some distance in between them.

"Calm down dobe, I was just joking." Sasuke said with a sinister smile.

"That's mean Sasuke,There's something wrong with you." Naruto said.

"It's love sickness dobe, I got it from you. Don't ruin the moment by thinking about it, it's not your strong suit."

* * *

**I kind of want to write a lemon for this story, it would be my first on, but I'd rather not get tattled on. Do you think I'd be able to write a steamy chapter 2 for this story and get away with it?**

**Favorite and Review, tell me what you think, its my first story of the genera.**

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! ****REVIEW ! REVIEW ! ****REVIEW ! REVIEW ! ****REVIEW ! REVIEW !**


End file.
